


Magnet Head

by Heartofhubris



Series: Prompts [14]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Magnets, Prank Wars, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:54:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartofhubris/pseuds/Heartofhubris
Summary: We are ignoring the laws of metal in this, and the fact Ford wouldn't get a plate that was magnetic.
Relationships: Ford Pines & Reader, Mabel Pines & Reader, Stan Pines & Reader
Series: Prompts [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/258397
Kudos: 13





	Magnet Head

**Author's Note:**

> This was gunna be shippy and can be read that way, but someone mentioned wanting to pretend to be Mabel’s friend so please enjoy either way

It was a few hours into working when Ford arrived into the Lab. You’d just been copying down his notes into another journal, a gift for Dipper. It was fortuitous, as your pen ran out of ink.

“Would you mind handing me the pen…” You trailed off as you turned your head to look at Ford. Your eyes met, and your lips were pressed tightly together almost instantly.

“This one?” Ford asked, handing you the pen you’d wanted. You nodded, taking the pen, barely able to hold in your laughter. “Is something wrong?” He asked, his brow arching. You swallowed, taking in a careful breath. It was everything you could do to hold your laughter in.

“Nope,” you managed, splitting the word into two distinct syllables. “Everything’s entirely, perfectly fine.” You weren’t going to say a damn word. You were, however, going to act like everything about Ford was entirely normal. You were going to act like the man didn’t have multiple unicorn, rainbow, and star shaped magnets stuck to his forehead. You had to give those magnets props, though, to stick through his skin. “Did you have a good nap?” Your mouth silently snapped shut again. It was going to kill you to not laugh in front of him.

“I did, how did you know?” you shook your head slightly, indicating you weren’t going to explain. He let the silence become pregnant with the unanswered question. The magnets gave away everything you’d need to know. “What is so funny?” he directly asked, his eyebrows shooting up over his thick glasses.   
It was that move that made the magnets fall down off his forehead, first a star, then a rainbow. The sudden look of confusion on his face made you burst out laughing as three more fell, and he finally brushed off the last of them.

Your arms wrapped around yourself, trying to calm down. When your eyes met him, he was swiping off the last of the magnets, and your laughter doubled over again. 

* * *

“Well, how many do you have?” Mabel’s tone was hushed, though it was clear she was only barely holding her volume down. Your gaze was over your shoulder quickly, looking through the doorway to see if Ford was paying attention to you. Thankfully, Stan was distracting his brother with plenty of overly caffeinated coffee. You had to give Stanley some props; his poker face was absolutely perfect. You should’ve guessed, he was a con man. 

Yet, the magnets currently on Ford’s head didn’t phase Stanley. He didn’t crack, he didn’t allow a second of laughter.

“I’m at five,” you whispered back to her, watching Ford and Stanley carefully. Stanley’s gaze met yours, and he winked when Ford was filling his coffee up.

“Me too,” Mabel whispered back to you. You caught a glint of glitter from one of the magnets, and your hand moved over your mouth to hold in some giggles.

“I’m going to win,” you quickly teased, but you were saved from her return threat by Ford calling your name. You were certain he needed your help with something, and you straightened. As you walked by Mabel, you ruffled her hair the slightest bit, and she smiled at you before you joined Ford. 

* * *

“What’s the word?” Stanley asked, walking into the living room, quickly looking over you, Mabel, and Ford making dinner for all of you. It was a rare day that Ford aided anyone in cooking, and the magnets strewn across his head was proof of why. Twelve were easily identifiable as he turned around, looking for the different pans and utensils. It was clear that Mabel would distract him as you made an effort to stick them on, and you did the same for her.

Even still, you were using a metal ladle to try and stick the current magnet on his head, trying to stay just far enough that he wouldn’t feel your presence. It only took Stanley’s words for Ford’s head to snap around, and smack into the ladle you were working so hard on him not noticing. Confusion first bloomed on his face, until he noticed the magnet on it.

“What…” His face soured, though he seemed angry. He brushed all of the magnets off, running his hands through his hair for any that got stuck. “How many?” he asked, his voice sharper than before.

“Twelve,” you managed through your, and Mabel’s laughter. As soon as Stanley realized just what you meant, he joined in, his laughter easily drowning yours and Mabel’s. 

“This is getting vastly out of hand.” Ford’s lips twisted into a scowl, picking the magnets off the counter.

“Not yet, Sixer,” Stanley managed. “The mockery isn’t close to being out of hand!” That only encouraged you and Mabel, as you both ran out as Stanley stole the magnets.

“Don’t encourage them!” Ford yelled at Stanley as he chased you and Mabel through the house. The last thing he heard was you and Mabel’s laughter receding down the hall. 

* * *

“I’m at thirteen,” Mabel once again said softly, the conspiracy clearly starting once more. It was a few days later, but still near dinner. “But one fell into the pasta.”

“I’m going to find it,” you taunted, your grin unbreakable. She laughed you off, and you both set the table for dinner; your punishments for the magnets already put on Ford’s head. When dinner was served, you and Mabel half competed, almost playing with your food to figure out if you had the magnets in your spaghetti sauce. Your war was cut off when you heard Stanley cough, and your heads snapped to him.

You saw the magnet fly from his mouth onto his brother’s forehead. The horror that slowly filled Stanford’s face was slow, but persistent.

“Stanley, did you just cough a magnet onto my forehead?” He slowly grabbed his napkin, and moved to take it off, shuddering with the saliva on his forehead.

Mabel jumped up onto her chair, pointing at you across the table.

“You owe me a sticker!” Her words were accusatory, and clearly unwavering.

“For what!” Your voice matched her volume instantly.

“I don’t know, but I want to have something good tonight, and Grunkle Stan got the magnet in the food!” you heard Stanford brushing off the magnets from around his head, not even asking this time. You were sure that he was resigned to the fate of always getting magnets on him.

“You’re in the lead!”

“I still want a sticker!”

“Fine! They’re in my room!” You used this as an excuse for you both to rush out of the room, hurrying up the stairs.

However, you were able to hear the last bit of the Grunkle’s conversation before you got to the stairs.

“What were the stickers about?” Ford asked, trying to find some form of clarity from his brother. When Stanley responded, he was still slightly out of breath from the magnet.

“You’re getting dense in your old age.” 

* * *

“We’re neck in neck,” Mabel established with you. Both of you had managed fifteen magnets a piece, meaning you didn’t have too much room to grow with from this. “This last round will be the one to determine who wins this war.”

“I wish you the best of luck,” you said, much more professional than you strictly needed. Your hand was offered in a hand shake, ready for her.

“You’re going down,” Mabel responded, a smile on her lips.

“Not before you.” The challenge was set for you both, and you were ready for her best. The fair was going to be easier, and harder than ever before. Ford may be more forgiving of people bumping into him, but he may also be more aware of people. You were ready for the challenge. 

* * *

You knew you were beat before the battle even started. It was lost the moment that Dipper arrived with all of you, and you knew in that moment they had certainly conspired that night. Every moment you saw Ford, Mabel was on his shoulders, holding onto his hair and slipping magnets onto his head when she moved her hands back to his head to stabilization.

Yet every time you saw them, Dipper’s hand was back in yours, or on your wrist, or your shirt, pulling you away to a new game he was challenging you on. You still managed a few magnets despite that, when Ford managed to find youtube check in on hydration and food, and Dipper’s winnings.

Ford’s hair was sticking at odd angles due to the odd placements of the magnets against his scalp, and it almost seemed like Ford had a pink helmet on.   
It was one of the times Ford checked in that he realized that he had so many magnets on his head. He agreed to count them as the unbiased third party, on the stipulation you would both stop terrorizing him like this. He didn’t need to know that this was your last battle, and Mabel allowed him to continue thinking he put his foot down. You didn’t hesitate to agree with his terms.

To your chagrin, Mabel was the clear winner. If Dipper hadn’t been trying to get your attention at every chance, it may have been a fair fight. But, everyone was sated when food was gotten. Mabel and you both got a big bag of cotton candy, whilst Ford and Dipper split a funnel cake. Stanley joined you all with a corn dog, and as soon as he found out Mabel won, he didn’t hesitate to make fun of his brother for the rest of the night. 


End file.
